1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to duct systems, registers and register boots, used as air ducts for warm air heating, ventilating and air conditioning systems, and specifically to improvements for mounting and installing the components of the duct system, including register boots, mud rings and air registers, in the walls, floors or ceilings of buildings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Forced air heating, cooling and ventilation systems, or “HVAC systems” are designed to provide control of space temperature, humidity, air contamination, differential pressurization, and air motion. These distribution systems use a network of ducts to deliver the heated and/or cooled air to the various rooms and spaces within a building structure. Of the many HVAC systems currently available, galvanized sheet steel duct systems are among the most widely used. These systems generally consist of an air heating and/or refrigeration unit, straight sections of duct, and multiple types of fabricated fittings and connections. From these fittings and connections, the straight sections of duct are connected to each other and to openings or vents in the rooms and spaces of the building structure. Currently, the ductwork connections and fittings are fabricated primarily by experienced sheet metal workers.
Where the ducts are accurately sized and the duct system is correctly designed, the air will be delivered to the rooms and spaces with a minimum of resistance. In HVAC systems, the ductwork interfaces with the room through one or more open-end duct portions. Generally, a grille or louver is mounted on the interfacing end of the duct to face into the room. Because the grilles generally must be mounted to the wall studs or ceiling joists, or to the ducts themselves, there is a risk that the grilles may be insecurely mounted or mounted at odd angles, particularly where the grilles are first attached and subsequently temporarily removed for wall painting or cleaning or other purposes.
Several considerations regarding the design of the connections and fittings used in HVAC systems are important. First, the connections and fittings are difficult to store, handle, and transport without incurring damage. In addition, due to their shape and design, they require a large quantity of space per unit to store and transport. These problems cause the production of excessive scrap and increased inventory holding and transportation costs for the distributor and customers.
Additionally, the configuration of the ductwork and grilles poses a problem for unskilled construction workers and is extremely time consuming. Generally, this work involves fitting together preformed components that frequently differ in dimensions and require careful measuring and positioning during the installation process so that the components fit together and so that no gaps are created. For example, a worker will commonly transpose the dimensions of the grille register onto the area of the wall or ceiling opening to ascertain the dimensions of the opening to be cut; or alternately he will select a standard size commercially available register grille to fit into a pre-existing opening. Because any measurements can introduce inaccuracies, the possibility that the components will not fit together or provide support for the grille register and boot in the wall or ceiling opening or create gaps between the edges of the opening and the grille register is a real concern. In these cases, another bracket must be brought to the site and used, or the grille opening must be modified or the grille register replaced with a different size so that the components fit together and so that the register and boot are securely supported in the opening in the wall or ceiling.
In light of the problems noted above and in an attempt to speed up the installation process and avoid waste of materials, new installation methods and devices have been sought. The present invention allows for easy transportation, storage and on-site installation while providing an adjustable assembly that provides solid backing for mounting the ductwork components.